


Who'd you kill? I know that face.

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Emma SwanMills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Regina SwanMills, Suicidal Thoughts, Swen - Freeform, suicidal, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Not sure where this came from, but hey enjoy! Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe.





	Who'd you kill? I know that face.

Emma knew her wife liked to work her ass off but recently she’d been coming home later and later and later, and she was getting anxious. Emma was more worried about her wife than she had ever been and since the Evil Queen was freshly back in her, Emma had a feeling she was controlling Regina again and even if the mayor went on a killing spree, she would be there to bring Regina back to her senses. 

 

So when she was sitting on her couch, as she did every night waiting for her wife to come home almost falling asleep, she was highly surprised when Regina burst through the door, almost looking high on something.

 

“Regina?” Emma frowned throwing of the blanket and standing up looking over at the brunette.

 

“Hi Em, baby, You know how beautiful you are right?” Regina smiled, clearly after something.

 

“Regina, you don’t have to butter me up. I know that face of yours too well. Who did you kill?”

 

“Who’s says I killed anyone?” Regina gasps, placing her palm on her chest as if offended by the insinuation.

 

“Your face says it.” Emma chuckled walking over to her  wife,  and folding her arms “So?”

 

“He deserved it.” Regina stomped her foot and pouted like a petulant child.

 

“Regina! You can’t go round killing every nook and cranny that gets under your skin. Why do you keep doing this?”

 

“Because…” Regina paused realising she was about to let the words she had been keeping to herself out.

 

“Come here.” Emma place one hand gently around Regina arm’s and moved them both onto the couch where they could both be seated calmly. “Talk to me.”

 

“Emma I have no excuses for this, but honestly?”

 

Emma nodded in response waiting for the brunette to continue talking, it was a lot for Regina to open up and the blonde knew sometimes she just shouldn’t say a word and just let Regina talk, even

if there were moments of complete silence, Regina had to be the one to guide the conversation.

 

“I-the way he was talking about me, I know I shouldn’t of killed him I know that but it was either I kill him or I kill myself.” Regina admitted, turning her face away from Emma and still not showing much emotion, even after telling her wife that she wanted to die.

 

Emma wasn’t overly shocked at this confession but she wasn’t overly sure how to talk to Regina about this “You want to die?” Emma asked squeezing tightly to her wife’s hand.

 

“It’s not that I want to die, it’s that I want to kill her. It’s changed. Everything’s changed since she’s a part of me again, it’s not like before, it’s worse.” Regina breathed out before  continuing “It’s like I have two difference voice in my head, one is me and one is her an we’re fighting against each other every second and it just makes me hate myself and hate everyone around me, again.” Regina said almost letting out a sob.

 

Emma wrapped an arm around her clearly distraught wife, and held her tight “Regina, it’s okay, we will get through this.”

 

“HOW?!” Regina cried out, in a tremble

 

“Well, we could start by going back to see Dr. Hopper, I know you don’t like him Gina, but it could be a start. I’ll even come with you if that would help.” Emma said softly, hoping with the reassurance that she would be there with her would be enough.

 

Regina took a few moment before replying but in the end agreed to so it, if not for herself for Emma at least. “Okay, I’ll go, if you come with me, I’ll make an appointment.”


End file.
